1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data presentation and, more particularly, to a system, method and computer program product for interactively and securely presenting data.
2. Related Art
Data presentation systems provide event data to terminals for display to users. Event data may include, for example, telecommunications fraud detection information, consumer credit and debit fraud detection information, purchasing patterns, etc. Event data may come from a variety of sources and may be used for a variety of purposes.
Users may be trained to observe the displayed event data and to detect patterns, such as purchasing patterns, potential fraud, etc. Upon detection of a pattern of interest users may take a variety of actions, such as notifying a supervisor, notifying an account holder or a creditor via phone or mail, etc.
Conventional data presentations systems, however, have several drawbacks. For example, conventional data presentation systems are predominately passive systems in that they present event data from a database substantially without modification. For example, conventional systems do not automatically enhance event data with additional information obtained from external systems, such as user account histories, related event information, etc. Such information could prove very useful in detecting potentially fraudulent patterns.
Conventional data presentation systems typically provide display data to terminals according to pre-coded instructions which may be, for example, compiled C++ programming instructions. Such instructions cannot be revised, updated or field tested without taking the data presentation system off-line. In many situations, data presentation systems are intended to be monitored twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. In such systems, down time for code revisions, updates and field testing is sparingly authorized. Conventional presentation systems thus often run on out-dated or inferior code until an unexpected fault results in down time.
Conventional data presentation systems do not permit users to actively participate in data processing. For example, users cannot instruct a conventional presentation system to retrieve additional related data such as account payment histories, account usage history, etc. from external data sources. Conventional data presentation systems do not permit users to instruct external action systems, such as customer account systems, to take actions such as deactivating a customer account.
Conventional data presentation systems employ inadequate and inflexible data security systems. Databases, such as telecommunication event databases and consumer credit and debit event databases contain sensitive account data. Such data is prized by those who would engage in fraudulent activities. Managers of event databases generally do not wish to allow users access to sensitive data. Thus, conventional data presentation systems employ a security scheme whereby management determines which data is presented to users. Users cannot retrieve data in addition to that which is presented. Conventional security systems are thus inflexible in that users are very restricted in the types of information that they are provided.
What is needed is a system, method and computer program product for interactively and securely enhancing and presenting data to users.